Hopelessy devoted to you
by Kurt Diggory
Summary: Este no es un fic, solo queria desahogarme :c Lo siento si causo alguna molestia. Va para alguien especial.. Lo leera? No lo se.. espremos con el tiempo. Leanlo si quieren, y dejen comentarios. Gracias.


**Hopelessly devoted to you**

Se que el mío... no es el primer corazón roto, se que mis ojos no son los primeros en llorar.  
Que puedo hacer? Eres todo un enigma para mi, eso es lo que mas me atrae.  
Te conocí por Internet, me fui ganando tu confianza y tu te fuiste ganando la mia, se dio sin querer.  
Eres mayor que yo, tengo 15 y tu 21.  
Ademas, hay una gran diferencia de distancia, sin contar la edad.  
Aun así te quiero, te quiero como mío..., como si siempre lo hubieras sido.

Me dices que no hay ninguna razón por la que pueda estar enamorado de ti pero, hombre… No me enamore de lo que tu crees que tienes. Me gustas por tu forma de ser.

Eh visto la foto que me mandaste cada tarde.  
Miro nuestras conversaciones y me enamoro cada vez mas. De tu forma de ser, de tus sarcasmos, de las sonrisas que creo sacarte, de la forma en la que escribes (Porque, dios, me encanta tu ortografía), la manera en que narras los episodios de nuestro juego son tan apasionadas.

Se que todo comenzó con nuestros personajes y no lo niego, que aunque todo al principio fuera en un role play, tu en tu personaje gay y yo en el mío..., también gay, se dio una conexión. Y recuerdo el primer mensaje que te mande, como si hubiera sido ayer:

"Oye, tu usser es gay?" –A lo que tu me respondiste

"Algo así"- De ahí en adelante llamaste mi atención. Creía que todas esas indirectas eran ciertas.  
"Te robare" Dijiste.  
"Te meterán a la cárcel e.e Hazle como un amigo mío..., que me robo por un dia xD- Respondí.  
"No, si te robo seria para irnos a vivir juntos"- Esas fueron las primeras palabras que me hicieron ilusionarme. Porque yo sabia que hablabas como administrador y no como personaje.  
Porque yo sabia, o quería imaginar muy en el fondo.. que llamaba tu atención.

Fue entonces, casi un mes de conocernos por el Internet, que decidí decírtelo. Decidí decirte que me gustabas pero no… Y si, aun recuerdo tus palabras.

"No quiero terminar jodiendote con alguna de mis estupideces".

Que ironía, no? Termine mas jodido desde entonces. Mas enamorado de ti. Porque no me eh dado ni me daré por vencido. Hace poco te lo repetí y me dijiste casi lo mismo. Que no dejarías que fuéramos novios por la gran distancia y por la gran diferencia de edad.  
Que importa eso? A mi no me importa, pero tu reputación parece ser mejor para ti…

Insisto con mis sentimientos, porque se que tenemos confianza entre los dos. Una conexión que no se da con nadie mas.

Eh visto tu foto muchas, muchas veces y se que tu miraste la mia solo una vez.

Me agradan las incoherencias que dices, las locuras, tus palabras de aliento, las intenciones amistosas que tienes conmigo, sobre todo las palabras lindas.

Son casi las tres de madrugada de un viernes cuando escribo esto. Viernes 28 de Junio del 2013. Llegaras a leerlo? No se…

La tarde pasada te pedí tu numero de celular, lo venia pensando hace días, al igual que pedirte otra foto. Lo hice, te pedí el numero, pero estaba mas que nervioso. Al final accediste.

Marque desde la habitación de mis hermanos con el teléfono temblando contra mi mejilla. En lo único que podía pensar es en:

"Y si se decepciona de mi voz?" "Y si no es como el la esperaba?" Entonces contestaste.

Tu voz era suave, dulce… Muy linda a mi parecer, y tu no estabas tan nervioso como yo.  
"No se me ocurre nada que decir" Dije. Y como siempre, me hiciste sonreír, y hasta reír un poco.  
"Se llaman nervios, te los presento" Dijiste.  
"Mucho gusto" Respondí riendo, mas por los nervios que por nada.

Y si, me pongo a pensar en las veces que te dije como me sentía… Me decías que no me ilusionara, me lo repetiste varias veces antes, pero me fue imposible. Me repetía "No te ilusiones… No te ilusiones.." Pero pregúntale a mis amigas cuanto no les hablaba de ti? Tu conoces a una de ellas. A Cat, y podrías preguntarle lo que quieras y te dirá que antes de ir al colegio juntos, me lo pasaba hablando si no era de ti o de tu personaje, sobre Glee.

Divertido, tengo de las letras mas pequeñas en Word y ya llevo casi dos paginas, solo porque me quiero desahogar. En fin.. te lo daré a leer? No lo se… son varias cosas que debo pensar primero.

"Te dije que no te ilusionaras conmigo, no soy buen novio ni tan buena persona como crees" Me decías… yo se que no eres tan buen novio, me lo repetiste, pero nadie lo es… Y si supieras cuanto me has ayudado..

Te pregunte que si, ahora que tenia tu numero podía mandarte algún mensaje de buenos días, me dijiste:  
"Como novios? ._." y yo te respondí "No ._." Pero lo que enrealidad quería decir era " Si, como novios… que todos vean que tienes a alguien que te quiere, y te aprecia en ese sentido, que quiere estar junto a ti en las buenas en las malas y que se muere por abrazarte y besarte." Pero no… No lo dije por miedo. Miedo a que me volvieras a rechazar.

Se que solo nos conocemos por Internet y por una llamada de un minuto y pico, pero quiero decirte que cada vez que chateamos. Cada vez que roleamos y si…. Esa llamada fue "La llamada" Que cambio mi perspectiva, simplemente me alegro la tarde.. había estado gruñón todo el dia, había estado de malas.. y sabes que me alegro? Verte conectado en Facebook.

Se que cuando te muestre esto, que ya son tres paginas de Word, 972 palabras hasta ahora, me dirás..  
"Ay Mario…" Como lo hiciste la ultima vez, talvez quieras dejar de tener esa cercanía que tienes conmigo, talvez no.. talvez quieras que dejemos de hablar como administradores.. talvez no.. Talvez cedas a mis "suplicas" talvez no… lo que quiero que sepas es que eres especial para mi Dan.

Cuando te conocí apenas había cortado con mi exnovio y crei que no conocería lo que es querer a una persona de nuevo. Entonces te conocí virtualmente.

Estas en mi mente casi todo el DIA. Definitivamente, hay dos tres canciones que me hacen recordarte y mira la ironía de la vida, ahora tu me mencionaste una de ellas.

_-I Have nothing  
-Take a look at me now_

y la mas importante… la que siento que representa muchas cosas y con la que me inspire y me di valor para escribir todo esto..

"_Hopelessly devoted to you"  
_Porque es en serio.

"_I have nothing if i don't have you.." _

"_You're the Only one, who really knew me at all" _

y

"_I'm hoppelessly devoted to you". _

Así, en esas tres frases te lo resumo todo.

Te lo mostrare? Talvez algún dia.. talvez l leas por tu cuenta.. mientras tanto, esto es lo que pienso.. talvez mañana piense otra cosa, no lo se… veamos que pasa…

PAZ.

_Ya sé que __**el mío no es el primer corazón roto**__,  
ni mis ojos son los primeros en llorar.  
Sé que __**no soy el primero**__, pero __**no te podré olvidar.  
**__  
Hola, sé que __**sólo soy un tonto que está dispuesto  
a sentarse y esperarte,  
**__pero cariño __**¿no te das cuenta de que no puedo hacer otra cosa?**__  
Estoy locamente enamorado de ti_

Pero ahora no tengo ningún lugar donde esconderme  
_**desde que rechazaste mi amor,  
estoy perdiendo la cabeza,  
**__locamente enamorado de ti,_

_**Mi cabeza**__ me __**dice:**__**"tonto, olvídalo"  
mi corazón**__ me __**dice**__:"no lo dejes ir, aguanta hasta el final"  
eso es lo que pienso hacer,  
locamente enamorado de ti,_

Pero _**ahora no tengo ningún lugar donde esconderme  
**__desde que rechazaste mi amor,  
estoy perdiendo la cabeza,  
__**locamente enamorado de ti,**_


End file.
